Secret Passion
by Camilla Richard
Summary: This is the little Marcellus/Marcia oneshot I promised Izanami's Fury. It has no connection whatsoever to any of my previous stories. Have fun with this.


Disclaimer: I don't own Marcia or Marcellus

Author's Note: Hey, this is my oneshot for Izanami's Fury. She asked me to write about Marcia and Marcellus so I am going to do that here. I will write Iluvcatz oneshot too as soon as she gives me a topic. Oh and I decided I don't want to leave the Heap category. Why? Because I'd miss you guys too much. Seriously it's true, all of your comments have convinced me to keep going. It was so weird…last night I had a dream about Septimus Heap and it gave me an idea for another multi-chapter story. It's kind o a spin on Magyk. You'll see. I'm actually really excited about writing it and I will try to get the first chapter up in 24 hours or so. Okay, well, here goes nothing. I hope you like this Izanami. It's set a few weeks after Queste ends. Have fun.

Secret Passion

Marcellus Pye didn't usually get visitors. His house on Snake Slipway was a quiet place and he liked it that way. The people of this unfamiliar Time only confused him. Their way of speaking was puzzling. Until recently, there had only been one person in this Time whom Marcellus didn't mind associating with and that was his ex apprentice, Septimus Heap. Now, whenever Marcellus thought of Septimus, he thought of Septimus's current tutor, Marcia Overstrand, as well. Marcellus had had tea with Marcia a few weeks earlier, just after Septimus had embarked on the **Queste.** Marcellus had been nervous the entire time he was in the same room with Marcia. He had never met someone so like Broda, his deceased wife. But Marcellus was a bit embarrassed by his thoughts of Marcia. She probably hadn't given him a second thought since she had last seen him. Marcellus tried to convince himself that it wasn't Marcia he was focused on, it was the fact that she reminded him of his dear wife. But after a while, he had to admit, if only to himself, that he was interested in Marcia as an individual. Septimus still came to visit Marcellus on a regular basis to tell him what was going on in his life. Occasionally, Septimus would mention Marcia and Marcellus would try his hardest to act indifferent to the sound of her name, but it was getting harder all the time. Eventually, Marcellus came to the conclusion that he was going to have to see Marcia Overstrand again or else he would go mad. Maybe seeing her would make him realize how ridiculous he was being.

The opportunity for Marcellus to see Marcia presented itself sooner than he ever could have hoped. Marcia was tired of Septimus blowing off his studies to visit Marcellus and she was going to have a word with him about it. So when Marcellus heard the someone attack the doorknocker three times before he could even get to the door, there was no doubt in his mind who it was. His heart started beating fast. He wanted to appear calm when he opened the door, but he didn't know if he could pull it off. Slowly, he creaked the door open and sunlight rushed into the room. Sure enough, there stood Marcia Overstrand and to Marcellus's dismay, she looked just a bit cross. But he couldn't help but take in every inch of her body as she walked into his house. He did find her very beautiful.

Marcia's voice broke into his daydreaming. "Mr. Pye, may I sit down?"

"Yes, of course, M..Madam Marcia." He stuttered a little, still not quite believing that she had come to visit him.

"Mr. Pye, I've come to speak with you about Septimus. He has been coming to see you far too much and he is neglecting his studies as a Wizard. He had even skipped a few lessons to come and visit you. I don't know if you are encouraging this kind of behavior, Mr. Pye, but if you are, I want it to stop right now. Septimus will never learn anything if he doesn't let me teach him."

Marcellus smiled a little. He found Marcia's stern expression just a bit charming. Marcia misunderstood his expression. She believed he was making fun of her.

"So you think it's a joke, do you, Mr. Pye? You think it's funny to encourage my apprentice to cut his lessons? I don't know where to begin with you! First you kidnap Septimus and make him utterly miserable for six months of his life, then he makes you some kind of tincture and sneaks off to see you behind my back all of the time. Now, he's skipping exams to see you. Mr. Pye, thought when we had tea a few weeks ago, I thought we finally came to an understanding of each other, but I guess I was wrong. You haven't changed at all." Marcia started to get up, as if she was going to leave his house. Marcellus quickly stuck out his arm to stop her.

"No, wait, Madam Marcia, you are misunderstanding me. I had no idea that Septimus is skipping his lessons, that's a dreadful thing to do. I would never laugh at you, Madam Marcia, I don't think this situation is funny at all. I will talk to Septimus if you would like me too. I want to help-"

Marcia looked exasperated. "Mr. Pye, if you aren't making fun of me then what on earth were you smiling about just now?"

Marcia's question put Marcellus on the spot. He didn't know how to answer it. He didn't want to tell her the truth because then she might find him lovesick or silly. But he didn't want to lie to Marcia either. So Marcellus decided to run the risk of being ridiculed.

"Madam Marcia," he began, "I..I was not mocking you, not at all. You're the last person I would ever mock. I was smiling at you because sometimes your mannerisms…entertain me a little."

Marcia interrupted. "Entertain? What do you mean 'entertain?'"

Marcellus took a deep breath and started. "Well, I have thought of you often since we had tea together. Your personality just made me happy. I know you don't care for me and I don't expect you to, but Madam Marcia, please know I would never do anything to hurt or humiliate you in any way. I would never make fun of you." By the end of his little speech, Marcellus was blushing.

Now it was Marcia's turn to smile a bit, even though she tried not to. Did this alchemist actually like her? She couldn't believe it. She knew she should be repulsed by the thought of having anything to do with an alchemist but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to hate Marcellus just then, not anymore.

"I apologize, Mr. Pye, I didn't know you actually..well I just don't know."

Marcellus looked confused. "What is it, Madam Marcia?"

"You're so confusing." Marcia blurted, "I can't figure you out. First you were evil enough to kidnap Septimus but now, you're being so kind to me as if nothing ever happened. I just don't understand it."

"Madam Marcia, I was wrong to take your apprentice from you. He is a good lad and I have no doubt you have missed him. But, I would never do I thing like that again. I know you don't believe me, but I really do..care for you."

Marcia finally stopped arguing. Those words "I care for you" were words she had heard long ago and never thought she would hear again. They touched her. "Mr. Pye," she began.

"Please," interrupted Marcellus, "just call me Marcellus."

"Oh all right. But if I call you by your first name then it is only fair that you call me by mine."

"Okay, I'll call you Marcia if it really suits you. But, I have a question."

"Yes Marcellus?"

"Do you have a moment? I know you're probably busy but you like to stay and talk with me for a moment?"

To Marcellus's great happiness, Marcia replied, "Yes, actually, I'd like that very much."

So Marcellus Pye and Marcia Overstrand spent the entire afternoon enjoying one another's company. To their surprise, they actually had much in common. Marcia hated to admit how much she was enjoying the alchemist's company. When it was finally time for her to leave, Marcia was sorry. But she agreed to meet Marcellus again later that week.

Before long, Marcia and Septimus's roles were reversed. Marcia was now giving Septimus more time off than she ever had before because she was always "running errands." Septimus couldn't even imagine what these errands could be.

Marcellus always looked forward to Marcia's visits. Her third visit was particularly special because that was the first time Marcellus kissed Marcia. It had been a brief kiss, but he had done it. He was proud of himself. After kissing Marcia once, Marcellus found that he wanted to kiss her again and again. It was better than kissing Broda. So before long, physical affection became a part of their usual meetings. Every time Marcellus saw Marcia, he became more and more certain that he was falling in love with her. He couldn't help it.

It wasn't long before Septimus began to notice a change in Marcia's demeanor. She seemed happy all of the time which was beyond odd. In fact, Septimus found Marcia's constant happiness so unusual that he was determined to find out what was causing it. One day, he walked on Marcia humming. Humming! Everyone knew that Madam Marcia Overstrand did _not _hum. This was the final straw for Septimus. The next time that Marcia gave Septimus the day off so that she could run errands, Septimus secretly followed her at a safe distance. He watched in amazement as Marcia walked straight to the house on Snake Slipway and Marcellus opened the door. As Marcia was walking through the door, she glanced around to make sure no one was looking. Then, when she was satisfied that she and Marcellus were alone, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Septimus jumped out from behind a bush. "You are so busted!" he yelled, "Marcia, I thought you said you'd never like Marcellus!" Septimus was laughing, as if he thought the whole thing was funny. "So this is where you've been going! He exclaimed, "Oh what a story! This is rich. I can't wait to tell Jen.."

Marcia rushed toward him. "No, Septimus." Marcia said, "I can explain this." Septimus turned and ran, chuckling the whole while and Marcia sighed.

"I'll never catch him, but I've got to try." Marcia muttered to Marcellus. Then she was off, chasing after Septimus, much to the amusement of several passers -by..and Marcellus of course.

Marcellus grinned as he watched Marcia scurry off after Septimus. "Well, he thought to himself, "I suppose our secret is out."


End file.
